


Scarlet realm

by KimJumin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Bang Chan, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Cold Bang Chan, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Eventual Smut, Felix loves Jisung, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Bangchan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Lee Yongbok | Felix, Top Park Woojin, Top Seo Changbin, Top Woojin, Top Yang Jeongin, everyone loves jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [[ Bottom! Han Jisung x Top! Everyone ]]Han reincarnated as Han Jisung and tries to keep his distance from his past lovers which seems to be impossible. Two of them are his good friends, one molests him, one ignores him, one hates him, one is sweet, one is possesive of him, one is crazy for him.How would he manage them all? When they're all in love and attracted to him..Jisung has no choice...





	1. One

  
" Hey Jisung! " Jiyong smiled as he sat down in front of the boy, who looked up with a lazy smile.

" Hi there!~ Yongie~ you look in a good mood today " Jisung spoke as he leaned on the table, watching the other male intently. His best friend was literally glowing.

" Yeah well I am! Guess what? " Before Jisung could even reply the other male continued to speak.

" I met a fortune teller and she said that I was a king in the past life and that I'll have lots of money and love! " He exclaimed as he smiled brightly. Jisung raised an eyebrow but kept his smile in place before a low chuckle escaped his lips.

" You believe in past life, right? " Jiyong asked Jisung, who shrugged and took a sip from his glass of strawberry shake.

" I don't. They're utterly nonsense " He shrugged again noticing the fallen face of his best friend, who mumbled something under his breath.

" Why? "

*_ Because I know mine _* Jisung thought as he sighed and shrugged again. Jiyong looked like he was about to oppose when they heard a noise- a loud sound of the doors opening.

" They're at it again " Jiyong sighed as he watched the two famous groups in school arguing with each other.

" Yeah. Let's stay out of it.. it's none of our business " Jisung mumbled as he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

Jiyong nodded in agreement as he placed his books on the table and worked on his history assignment. Jisung sighed again, they had a history class today for like 4 hours.. just imagine how sleepy he would be..?!

" Why do we have history? " Jisung mumbled as he finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

" I don't see you complaining when you get top scores in history..! " Jiyong whined as he slammed his head on the white table.

" Well that's..Hmph " Jisung pouted and glared at his best friend. He almost flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed, fortunately he didn't.

" Oh my god! You scared me!! " Jisung whined as he shook the blonde boy's hand off his shoulder. The blonde male chuckled and sat down adjacent to them.

" I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you're so easily scared and jumpy " He smiled speaking in a not-so-sorry tone.

" Yeah whatever.. Felix " Jisung pouted as he felt another body crushing him into a side hug.. Kim Seungmin. The one who looks innocent but isn't innocent at all.. his looks are deceiving.

The two were a part of one of the school's most popular gangs- one of Bangchan and the other of Lee Know. Not so surprisingly none of them got along with each other since they had something against each other.

Even Woojin, the school president had tried to even them out, bring peace but none of them agreed and started fighting again. It just seemed like they loved to fight and just bring out blood from each other's bodies..um.. that's disgusting. Jisung shook his head and sighed.

" I don't understand what's wrong with them..! I mean why shed blood when you can just talk it out? " Jiyong muttered as Seungmin shrugged. Seungmin was the most mischievous person in his group while Felix was the intelligent one.

The thing which surprised everyone was that both were from opposite gangs yet they got along pretty fairly well. Felix from Chan's gang and Seungmin from Lee Know's gang.

Sometimes it pains Jisung to even look at the two..he gets a reminder of the past.. Sometimes he tries to press the past back and focus on his present and the future.

" We've history today " Jisung spoke changing the topic as Felix turns to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

" Wait.. really!? " Seungmin smirked as he tapped his fingers on the table, probably thinking about the next prank. *_ So mischievous... just like before.._* Jisung smiled as he turned his gaze before anyone noticed him staring.

" Pay more attention on the classes rather than on -- " Jisung started before he was interuppted by Seungmin who held his hand tightly.

" You? I would never.. You're just so beautiful, Hannie!~ I think about you literally all the time!! " Seungmin stared into Jisung's eyes intensely as he noticed Jisung's blush even if the shorter knew that Seungmin was joking.

" Aish! You idiot! Stay away from me... pervert! " Jisung yelled as he blushed brightly making the rest three chuckle at the boy's bright face.

" I'm the pervert?~ " Seungmin smirked as he leaned in closer to Jisung's face before he blew air on the shorter's lips and watched as Jisung shivered ever so slightly.

*_ Fuck.. He's too pretty.._* Seungmin noticed the long eyelashes which fell on the boy's plump cheeks, his cute and soft lips which just called to be kissed and the soft smooth skin which glowed no matter what the event or time. His nose which bumped into Seungmin's own which again gave reason to a beautiful blush to Bloom across the shorter male's cheeks and neck.

" You blush so easily,Jisungie!~ " He smirked as his eyes never left the shorter's eyes. The elder of the two looked away first and stood up, embarrassed.

" Enough talking.. Come on let's go. Classes start soon and I'm not getting any younger.." He rolled his eyes as he pulled both Seungmin and Felix out of their chairs, gesturing for Jiyong to follow him.

...

" Jisung! Oh look at you..!~ so small and vulnerable in front of me...! "

Jisung tried to push the taller male off him, half heartedly but the other male doesn't need to know that. The male smirked as he tightened his hold on the boy's small waist and bit down onto his earlobe.

" Hyunjin. Leave me alone " Jisung's fists clenched onto Hyunjin's shirt as he tried to push the other male away.

Hwang Hyunjin. A rich brat who has lots of money and only mother, his father died when he was 5 in a flight accident. He was spoiled since birth as his mother was too busy to spend time with him. Hyunjin is in Bangchan's gang and childhood friends with the leader of the gang- both are filthy rich.

Jisung doesn't envy them. He just envies the strength which the two have, it's more than himself. What makes it worse is, Hyunjin is handsome. Even his cold face makes everyone fall for him, even Jisung was not immune to it.

He'd fallen for the male a long time ago, in his past life and his current life- he's sure that he still has his name and their names on the marriage register.. so no matter how much he tries to avoid it.. he'll be marrying them again and again, in every lifetime of his.

Jisung sighed pleasantly as Hyunjin's hand trailed down from his waist to his plump ass. He could feel Hyunjin smirking as he did so, the elder male squeezed the boy's bottom with pure pleasure. Hyunjin bit down onto his lips to held back his groans as he groped Jisung's ass. It was really soft and plump like pillows.

" You need to stop this.. Hyunjin " Jisung mumbled, his face buried in Hyunjin's chest.

" Why should I? I do what I want. Plus I've already cleared it out with you in the beginning..didn't I ? " Hyunjin's dark gaze bored on top of Jisung's head as his hold tightened.

" W-what? " Jisung's breath hitched as he felt a slender finger poke at his tight hole.

" I told you.. You're mine and no one else can lay a hand or even a finger on you. Do you understand? " Hyunjin whispered as he bit down onto Jisung's earlobe.

" H-hyun-- "

" Tch. Do you understand or not? You'll always be mine, Han " Hyunjin smirked as he pulled away from Jisung and walked away. Jisung watched dumbfounded as the elder male merely smirked as he disappeared in the vast of corridors.

*_ H-han.._* Jisung's heartbeat raced as he looked down at his shivering hands. Could it be that Hyunjin knows who he is? It wasn't possible right?. .. *_right?_*

Jisung gulped and shook his head, no, that was impossible since Hyunjin had drank the clear liquid.. something felt wrong. Jisung couldn't place a finger on what though..

" Jisung? Hey! Jisung!! Are you okay? We've history now! " Jisung exhaled heavily as he stared at the worried expression of Seungmin, his cousin brother.

" I'm fine.. seungminie. Just got distracted.. anyways let's go " Jisung smiled as he walked ahead of Seungmin, who stared at the boy's back.

...

" So class.. today I'm gonna tell you the mythological history between the Chinese and korean sect. It's supposedly a legend but many believe it to be true.. a few proofs have also been found on the matter " The old man smiled as he clicked on the projector which showed images on the wall.

" There was once a beautiful male named Yanling, his courtesy name, Han. Yanling was the most beautiful person in the whole of the three lands- earth, heaven and the underworld. Yanling was born as a mere servant, his father was a great warrior who assisted the Yang clan. His mother was different than the other ladies, she fought in wars alongside with her husband. "

" Excuse me sir..? Where was Yanling born? "

" Well.. he was born on Earth but he was a God in himself, he had heavenly core inside of him. Yanling's family knew that there would be trouble since the boy was too beautiful, he had a slim and slender figure like that of a female, sweet voice which can entrance anyone. His personality was a bit different to his appearance though "

Jisung sighed as he laid his head on the desk. He was hearing about himself again, this time from someone else rather than with his own eyes. He knew what would happen next in the story. Felix watched him with raised eyebrows as the male as pouting and watching the professor.

" So.. was this Han.. a God? "

" Partially yes. He was. A god of beauty and fertility, but he was also regarded as a God of darkness and war. Even if he was beautiful but beauty can be lethal. Han expertised in the dark path being the first one of his whole family to do so. "

Jisung thought back to when he was alive and not dead, he didn't even know where he was after he died. He sighed, thinking about his past gave him a headache. He still remembers, he wore black robes with red borders and he had long silky black hair with a red ribbon. He noticed Felix's fingers tapping on his desk.. seems like the he's not the only one who's distracted.

Jisung held onto the blonde male's hand and squeezed it, intertwining their fingers as he let a bright smile slip onto his face. Felix relaxed into Jisung's touch and smile, he let out a sigh. He didn't know why but it felt like he had heard the story before.. somewhere.

" Han was loud, bright, optimistic, kind and always protected the poor and the weak. He was the type who spoke a lot and somehow managed to anger the old teachers of the school. Han was popular for his involvement with his 8 lovers. "

Felix tensed again, his nails digging into Jisung's knuckles as he heard every word carefully. The shorter male hissed quietly at the pain but didn't say anything.

" So.. who did Han love the most? "

" That's what's surprising. Han loved all of them equally. A few of them hated Han but he continued to love them and the few relented under his love and care "

" Sir.. who were those 8 lovers? "

" 3 from heaven, 3 from underworld and 2 from the earth. Gods, demons, humans.. all alike. They were crazy for him. "

" Who were they? "

The bell rang and Jisung sighed in relief. Felix seemed to relax as well but his eyes bore into Jisung's side profile intensely. Jisung flinched when he turned his face and noticed the blonde male's stare.

" Um.. Felix..you okay? " Jisung questioned worriedly as he brought his other free hand up on the blonde's forehead.

Felix shuddered as he felt the warmth on his forehead, he placed his own palm on top of Jisung's and smiled.

*_ You're the same as before.. Yongbokie.._* Jisung thought as he smiled back.

  


  
  


  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets sick

  
Jisung laid down on his bed, waiting for his roommate- Bang Chan to return from his daily activities. Of course, he respected the elder, who seemed to ignore his existence at times.

He was like that since the beginning. Bang Chan had always been regal and aloof, a strong character of personality, he was righteous and hated anything which went against his rules. Maybe Jisung was one of them.. as the boy always attracted trouble because of his free and loud personality.

Jisung wonders how could fate even bring them together like this.. but then again.. it does make sense. He can't erase his name from the marriage book which his past sister has, she must be working hard to keep them all together and connected to Jisung.

While Jisung tried the opposite. Jisung tried to make the others hate him, which is why, he spoke loudly, acted carefree.. well that was his true personality.

" Mm..I feel hot.." He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, his temperature rising. *_ I got sick...._* He bitterly thought as he sighed. The last thing he saw was a blurry figure sitting beside him and placing something on his forehead.  
  
............. ................. ...............

** _**Han breathed heavily as someone placed a wet rag on his forehead, he had a fever and was sick. His cheeks flushed red and sweating as the temperature seemed to have increased.**_

_ ** Han could make out a blur figure of someone sitting by his side, changing the wet rag and whispering something he couldn't make out. Long black hair which reached till mid- shoulder, fair and pale smooth skin, pink lips curled into a straight line, bright blue eyes watching him intently. It was someone familiar.** _

_ ** Han could make out the white coloured robes which flew due to the wind entering from the windows, the sleeves were huge with light blue borders. He held an aura of authority yet gentleness. His eyes held a look of worry and cautiousness.** _

_ ** Han tried to say something but his voice didn't reach his ears so he kept his mouth shut. He heard something else- a certain familiar tune of that someone playing a beautiful melody- something he'd grown accustomized to.** _

_ ** " Han "** _

_ ** Han thinks he heard it wrong but as he slightly turns his head, he's proven wrong as the familiar male sits there at a certain distance playing the familiar melody on something he doesn't remember. He'd seen it many times.. an ancient Chinese instrument.** _

_ ** Han doesn't think over it for now, he watches the male play for him, it's to relieve his stress and for a clear conscience for him. Han notices a blue and white ribbon tied around the male's forehead- with a golden symbol in the centre.** _

_ ** " - Chan "** _

* * *

....

Jisung gasped as he woke up hastily bumping his head into something hard-- that something slightly glares at him and moves back.

" I-I'm sorry.." Jisung blushed realising that he hit the elder male, who probably didn't even know what was coming ahead.

The elder didn't respond to him as he merely walked away towards his own bed and sat down to remove his shoes. Jisung stared down at his hands, for the moment ignoring the other male in the room.

*_ Was it a dream? Why was it so real..? Who was it. .? Was it..._* Jisung dares to glance at Bangchan who was busy removing his shoes. He shook his head and let his gaze turn to his fingers.

*_ .. Chan? It could be..after all it was my past self.. but that was also me.._*

Jisung whimpered as he suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him, he could feel his head throbbing as his fists clenched into the bedsheets.

He brought a hand up to his forehead, confused as to why was there a cold and wet rag on his head. He pouted as he bend down and let his head rest in between his legs.

Bangchan watched the younger worriedly, he didn't like it when the younger was so quiet- he was always annoying him and smiling just so brightly that Chan didn't even need to smile. He sighed and stood up, pushing the younger to lie down on the bed and placed the blanket back onto his body.

Jisung whimpered again as his nails dug in his own palms, Bangchan's face didn't have any expression but his eyes spoke them for him. Jisung could see the worry in his eyes.. the same eyes which took care of him when he had fever and was sick.

It was silly.. he thought since there was no way that Chan would care for him in this lifetime.. or maybe the elder was always like that. Jisung didn't know.

" Rest " Chan whispered as he patted the younger male's head comfortingly creating a sense of security and comfort which eased Jisung into [sleep.Jisung](http://sleep.Jisung) didn't even realise when the elder's humming made him drift off to sleep. Bangchan let a small smile grace his face as the younger slept soundly, he pressed a soft kiss on Jisung's forehead and stood up.

....

Jisung was woken up by the sound of hushed whispers and footsteps, the whispers turned into loud talking as someone entered the room. He still had his eyes closed so he couldn't tell who.. but whoever it was, they didn't disturb Jisung.

" He's sleeping so peacefully..! Isn't he a baby! " Jisung turned away from them, facing the wall as he hid his blush. He peeled open his eyes - squinting in the brighteness in the room. He could recognise that voice now, Lee Felix.

Jisung quitely yawned as he tried to sit up, ignoring the pain in his muscles as he did so, Felix watched him with worry and helped him sit up, placing the pillow so that it supported his waist.

" Thanks Lix " Jisung smiled as he rubbed his eyes, to keep the sleep out of his system for a while. He looked at Felix, the boy looked like he'd ran here- sweating and panting.

" Did you run here? " Jisung asked, as he brought his sleeve up to gently dab at the boy's forehead.

" N-no.. I.."

" Don't you dare lie to me " Jisung pouted as he stared at the blonde male in front of him. He stared into the warm brown eyes of the boy, who stared back with the same intensity and something unreadable.

" I did. I was worried for you. " Felix whispered as he rested his face on Jisung's shoulder and wrapped his arms on the small waist of the black haired boy.

" Aww~ that's so cute of you! ~ " Jisung smiled, he felt much better now thanks to this aussie

" Oh yeah.. where's Bangchan hyung? " Jisung asked as he looked around and almost jumped out of his bed when he noticed the black figure near the door with crossed arms.

" Oh my god! You scared me.. hyung! " Jisung exclaimed as he stared at the blue eyed boy who merely watched him and walked inside with a bag full of medicines and syrups.

" I'm not drinking that.." Jisung mumbled as he puffed his cheeks. Felix smiled as he looked over his good friend... he felt quite weird calling Jisung as just friend but well whatever.

Bangchan's expression wasn't getting any better with his same old straight face and a sharp gaze, he gestured towards the rows of syrup bottles. Jisung puffed his cheeks more and clinged onto Felix, there was no way he would drink that.

" No way! I won't drink that.. even if I die! " Jisung buried his face in Felix's shoulder and hid his expression from the two.

Bangchan watched with something he hadn't ever felt but read about it.. jealousy. Jisung being so close to someone else who's not him, he clenched his fists as he watched the smaller male cuddle with Felix.

While Felix felt his heart racing as he caressed the black haired male's waist, he felt something similar to love but a different type of love. He didn't want to let go of Jisung ever.. wait.. where did that thought come from?

Bangchan clenched his jaw in anger as he watched the two, Jisung was literally be seated in Felix's lap and he cancelled the group meeting just to take care of Jisung. Why would he..? Simple.. he likes Jisung even though the younger is annoying and loud but he won't admit it.

..

Felix went back with a promise to meet him tomorrow while Jisung bade him off and closed the door.

Bangchan kept his eyes on Jisung all the time, the younger looked up from his fluffy white slippers to Chan and smiled brightly. He made his way towards the elder's bed and kneeled down on the floor- just so he could watch the elder male's face.

" Thank you, hyungie. For taking care of me and always staying by my side even though you might say not " Jisung whispered as he maintained eye contact with Bangchan. The elder male blinked and nodded, holding the younger's forearm to make him sit up on the bed, he checked for the boy's temperature.

Suddenly Jisung remembers what Chan had said, " _**I avoid skinship with others "**_

...

** _**" Always remember this Chan hyungie.. there are two phrases which are quite complicated and common. "**_

_ ** Han smiled as he watched a confused Bangchan. Han stood near the gate while Chan sat on a cot- the two had been wandering around the village to explore and ended up finding an abandoned house.** _

_ ** " What would they be, love? "** _

_ ** " Thank you and sorry " He smiled as he walked closer to Chan, with the same smile which blew everyone away.** _

_ ** Chan couldn't reply as the duo heard sounds of a few familiar people.. or maybe it was Jisung who couldn't make out what Chan said.** _

..

" Hyung.." Jisung started as he laid awake in his bed, on the brink of sleep. Jisung knew that Chan was awake anyways so he continued.  
  
" Thank you.. and sorry "

Jisung didn't know why but he shed a tear as he spoke.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung visits his mother. A few moments with Seungmin.

  
Jisung was born in a rich family, he had everything that he could ever ask for- it was probably his real god father { Like literally a god } who made all this possible- he won't admit it though. Since no one would believe him anyway and since he doesn't like to.

He had loving parents who made sure that he was never left lonely or alone, he was being well fed and educated. Jisung still had all his memories of when he was Han. It would be impossible to erase them, he supposed.

Unlike Han, whose parents died when he was four- Jisung's remained. They supported him in every and any way possible, they loved him and that's all that mattered.

Jisung started learning how to play the piano and violin due to his interest in music, what shocked everyone was that the boy could already play the flute since he was an year old. He played fluently without any kind of error, considered as a musical prodigy.

Jisung wanted to see his old home, how it had been all these years that he was gone. So he researched on it, he researched on his old name.. Yan ling. He was half Chinese and korean then.

" Han Yanling " Jisung's six year old self whispered as his mother neared him with a soft smile.

" Why're you so interested in him? " She asked him softly as he taught him how to play the piano.

" Mm..I saw him in your work. He seems interesting " Jisung smiled cutely as his mother cooed at him and ruffled his hair. She was an archaeologist- her main work was the research on Yanling.

" Wow. My baby's growing up huh? " She hugged the smaller boy and softly sighed. She didn't want Jisung to grow up, he just looked so small.. much smaller than anyone his age.

" Thanks mother " It was a slip of tongue, he usually called her mom or mama.. this time he went with the formal one.

" Look at you! Trying to be manly and like the elders! " She giggled at the younger and picked him up easily while walking towards their garden. Their favourite place to spend their time.

....

Jisung wiped his tears as he stared at the image of a brown haired woman with warm black coloured eyes and a permanent smile etched on her face.

She was alive until he was 10 and she took care of him well until that happened. Until she died during a flight accident- so horrible that even her body wasn't found for a few weeks. The police found her body in Thailand- her body was washed up on the shore. She didn't deserve to die such a cruel death.

" Hope you are doing well..mother " He whispered and stood up with Seungmin, right behind him with a small sad smile. The serene wind blew past them as Seungmin sighed and hugged the boy.

" Shh.. don't cry. I don't like it when you cry .. plus you look ugly " Jisung jabbed his elbow along the younger's ribs and smiled while crying, he rested his head on the taller male's shoulders and sighed.

" Shut up.. idiot. " Jisung wiped his tears and smiled as he stood up properly while bowing at his mother's grave- a formal bow.

Seungmin watched him with serene eyes as he too, stood beside him and bowed towards the grave.

" I'll take care of Jisung for you, Aunt. Don't worry. He's grown up in good hands " Seungmin whispered as a calm wind blew past them as if it was Jisung's mother speaking to him.

*_ Thank you for watching over him _* Seungmin smiled slightly as he looked up at the clear blue sky, he heard the feminine voice clearly inside his head as he turned around towards the other male, who was still bowing.

" Let's go.. Seungmin " Jisung said, once he was finished with paying his respect. He took one last look towards the cemetery and settled down inside the car.

" Ay, Jisungie? Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving!! " Jisung chuckled at Seungmin's whining and nodded.

" Fine.. just stop by wherever you want to. " Jisung whispered as he watched the outside scenery, they were driving by the woods since there family had a separate cemetery. A private one inside the woods which also belonged to the Han family.

" Sorry to break your temptations but you'll have to wait for like.. an hour? " Jisung smirked as he noticed the younger male whine again. Seungmin pouted as he drove down the curves.

" You know.. I could just eat you up.... I'm that hungry " Seungmin growled as his grip on the stairing wheel tightened. Jisung knew he wasn't serious but he couldn't help but shiver at the rough tone and the sharp words.

" If you eat me then Who'll be there to talk with you, brat? " Jisung smirked as he received no response. He wasn't sure what Seungmin's earlier expression meant.

Jisung closed his eyes as he remembered how he had met Kim Seungmin, his cousin brother.

...

* * *

_** A five year old Jisung was playing by the trees when he saw an old man, namely their family butler with a child, who had no expression on his face.**_

_ ** " Who's that? " He wondered as he looked around and saw his parents gently smiling at the newcomer, the boy still didn't smile and bowed at them.** _

_ ** " Sungie!! Come here! " His mother called out for him as he quickly ran towards her from behind the huge tree trunk. She gestured towards the smaller boy and smiled.** _

_ ** " That's your cousin, Kim Seungmin. Make sure to treat him well " She smiled as Jisung nodded with one of his brightest smile. He then turned to look at Seungmin, who still didn't have any expression on his face.** _

_ ** " Are you a robot? " Jisung's first question had surprised everyone in the lawn. His mother shook her head at him and told him to apologize while his father merely tried to hold back his laugh.** _

_ ** " I'm sorry, Seungminnie! Come on let's play! " Jisung smiled as he pulled the younger Seungmin with himself. The latter didn't look too fond of playing around, he'd rather just sit and read something.** _

_ ** Jisung noticed their parents and the butler moving inside the house again as the duo was left alone. Jisung smiled at Seungmin, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a scoff on his face.** _

_ ** " Seungminnie! Come on! Play with me!! " Jisung whined as the other boy stood his ground. He walked towards the white bench and sat down on it, just watching the other male.** _

_ ** Jisung smiled again even as he fell down while trying to climb the tree many times. Jisung smiled as he got hurt or even injured as he fell down from the branches but he never gave up.** _

_ ** Seungmin watched with fascination at how persistent and determined the elder male was. He idly wondered how the elder managed to smile even if he had so many scratches and all.He stood up as Jisung finally climbed the tree and plucked a fruit from it. An apple to be precise.** _

_ ** He jumped down accidently bumping into one of the branches and slightly hissed at the burning sensation on his knees yet he stood up and walked towards the other male. Offering the apple to him with a smile.** _

_ ** " A gift. A welcome gift for you! "** _

_ ** Seungmin couldn't believe his ears and eyes, no one went out of their way for him except for this young boy named Jisung.** _

_ ** Jisung smiled even if he was covered in scratches and soil , he bounced excitedly as Seungmin accepted his gift, his apple and nodded at him.** _

_ ** The elder smiled brightly at that and pecked the younger's plump cheeks coating them red as he did so. Seungmin blushed as he felt the soft caress of the elder's lips onto his cheeks, he could hear the other male's giggles as he pulled away.** _

_ ** " I hope you liked it "** _

_** " I do " Seungmin let out a small smile as he looked at the cute male in front of** **him**_.

* * *

...

That's how Seungmin and he got close, the former male grew up to be a brat in literal sense. He was stubborn, determined, a bad boy, a rule breaker, fashionist, protective of Jisung, rude, knowledgeable and strong.

Too strong. Jisung reminds himself as he was reminded of the time when the younger had hauled him up on his shoulders when Jisung refused to go back home since he had to finish his game in a cafe.

That was embarrassing. Jisung could say.

" Jisung? Hey wake up! "

Seungmin sighed as he crossed his arms, he'd been trying to wake the other up since he wanted the elder to just walk around, his legs would turn into jelly otherwise.

Seungmin chuckled as he looked at the elder's sleeping face, he looked undeniably cute and innocent. Seungmin knew it was wrong to feel something for your brother but he couldn't help it. His hand cupped the elder male's cheeks and pressed his lips against his forehead.

" Wake up.. Jisung " He whispered near the elder's ears which turned red at the close proximity as he woke up.

" Se-ung..min! " Jisung squirmed as he pouted at stared at Seungmin's face away from his own by just a few centimetres.

" Don't do that again " Jisung blushed as he unbuckled his seat belt and walked out of the car. Seungmin smirked as he unbuckled his seat beat and opened the door, he gestured for the mechanic to work on the tire puncture.  
  
" Damn..I'm so hungry.." Seungmin mumbled as he stood near the elder, who glared at him.

" Don't you dare.."

Jisung squeaked as he felt Seungmin pin him on a thick tree trunk with his hands on Seungmin's jacket while the younger's hands had him caged between the tree and Seungmin.

" Seungmin.." Jisung whispered with a pout as the younger chuckled and rested his head on Jisung's shoulder before moving his head and biting on Jisung's neck. The smaller male flinched at the sudden pain and warmth on his neck as he tried to move away from the sensation.

" Minnie...stop now " Jisung clenched his fists on the younger's jacket as Seungmin smirked against his skin and sucked onto the spot that he bit.

" What if I say I knew you from before? " Seungmin whispered against his neck as he moved upwards and bit on his earlobe. Jisung squeaked as he turned red , his hands moved towards the younger's shoulders as he fisted on them roughly.

Seungmin pressed his body against the elder as the two groaned at the warmth coursing through their body. Jisung rested his head on Seungmin's shoulder as he felt the younger smirk. Seungmin's hands on Jisung's waist as he tightened his grip.

" You look delicious "

Jisung's eyes widened as the familiar phrase, the same Seungmin had told him this before but that was when they both were lovers.

" S-seungmin.."

" What is it, beautiful? "

" You don't..you don't -- "

" What if I do, my sweetheart? "

Seungmin was surprised.

Jisung fainted.  
  


* * *


End file.
